Into the Light
by SparkleLikeEdward
Summary: When Bella Swan decides to go alone on an inter-rail, she didn't expect to meet a boy. Follow her story as she travels through Europe, and meet all the people she meets on the way. ExB All Human
1. Epilogue

**Prologue.**

When two lights come towards you and your beloved, you have two options. 1. Run. 2. Push your beloved out of the way, and hope you survive. A normal person uses 1,3 second to react. In that one small second you suddenly have to make a choice. Save yourself, or save another person. In that small second you decide everything. And so did I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one:**

I ran towards platform 7, heading for a red train. On my back there was an enormous backpack, hitting me heavily in the back every step I ran. The people I hit on my way turned and yelled at me as I carried my way though the busy crowd, making my way over to the train. Suddenly I felt my feet disappearing under me, and the ground coming dangerously close to my face. An arm shot out and grabbed between my backpack and my back, and pulled me back in upright position, before running ahead of me. I shook my head, and stared after the boy, wondering how he was able to catch me as I fell and weighted 40 pounds more than usual. All my eyes could catch a glimpse of was a bright red backpack, disappearing in the masses.

I finally made my way onto the train saying "Paris" on the front and sides. I found my seat in an empty coupe, with two rows of seats opposite of each other with a window at the end, with a small table in front. I sat down in the seat closest to the wall with the window, on the right side, so I was facing the right way. The man outside the train blew his whistle, and I could hear the doors shutting. The train slowly came to life, and started rolling out from platform 7. Deepened in my own thoughts, I thought back on the day I got to know I was going.

"Dad! I'm going! End of discussion!" I shouted at my dad.

"Bella, no! It's not safe!" Charlie's angry face threw back at me. We had been arguing for 2 hours, starting out as a casual conversation, into a discussion, then into a huge fight.

"Dad," I said calmly. "Dad. As you know, I have never been east of Texas. I've turned 18, and now I want to travel. I'm an independent woman, I don't get in trouble, and I can behave myself, you know that," I continued. "For 4 years I have stayed here with you, I've kept a job, I've earned enough money to go where I want, and now it's time to go. I can't stay here with you forever!"

Charlie stared at me, tears in his eyes. "No, dad, don't cry. I'll come back to you, you know that. I'm not leaving for forever."

"Bella," he choked out. "I need to ask your mother." He sat down on his couch, looking at his feet.

"Is that a yes?" I smiled at him.

"It's a maybe, Bells," he mumbled back. I nearly screamed in joy. I knew my mom would say yes, because she was all for the "let's be free" and "don't worry, be happy" stuff. After I moved from her, and up to live with my dad in Forks, I knew she thought I was old enough to be free. She had always said I was born middle-aged, and grew older for each year.

Charlie stood up and walked over to the phone hanging on the kitchen wall. I barely heard him dialling the number, and didn't get out of my thoughts until he started talking.

"Hey, it's Charlie. Oh, hi Phil. Is Renee there?" Phil was my step-dad. Renee, my mother, had remarried shortly before I moved out.

"Hey, it's Charlie." As if she didn't know by now.

"Mhm. Yeah, she's fine." Renee replied. "Well, the reason I'm calling is…" Silence. "No, she's not pregnant! Renee, she wants to go on inter-rail. In Europe," Charlie said worried.

"What? You can't say yes! She's only 18!" Charlie shouted into the phone. "She doesn't know what's out there! Well, if it's up to me, she better wait a few years!"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh-uh. Well, when you say it that way… Yeah, okay. I'll tell her. Bye." Charlie hung the phone back on the wall, maybe a little too hard.

"Renee said to tell you that you're allowed to travel where you want, as long as you pay for yourself, and call home every other day," Charlie said, looking down at his feet again.

"Really? Thank you! Why did you change your mind, then?" I smiled relieved back.

"She said that you are two, well three, against one. And that you are grown up now."

"Aw, dad. Don't be sad. I'm still your little girl!" I told him. "I'm not leaving you, I'm only travelling for some time. Well, I'm going to bed. G'night, dad."

_Yes, I have to start packing soon! _I thought to myself as I ran up the stairs. _I have to order tickets, I have to buy a backpack, I have to fix everything! I'm really going! _

My daydream got interrupted by the doors of my coupe sliding open with a shrieking noise. In the doorway there stood a boy, with a big red backpack in his hands.


End file.
